Pipes and tubing used for transporting fluids such as liquids and gasses often must have their interior walls cleaned because material such as din and scales can buildup on the walls. This buildup constricts the fluid flow and can eventually block the fluid flow entirely. Interior walls of pipes and tubing have been and still are being cleaned by solvent cleaners such as flourinated hydrocarbons (Freon-113). A problem with this solvent is that it is harmful to the ozone layer. Another problem is that Freon is stringently regulated and will be phased out in the future.
Another technique for cleaning the interior of pipes and tubing is by a device that comprises a flexible longitudinal shaft with one end connected to a circular brush and a second end connected to a motor that rotates the shaft for turning the brush. The device is inserted within the tube and pipe. The motor is generally electrically or air driven. A problem with this device is that the tubes and pipes to be cleaned are limited in length to the shaft length. For example, the maximum pipe length is limited by friction of the trailing flex shaft/tube casing on the inside of the pipe. The minimum tubing diameter size is approximately 3/4 inch due to the required size of the flex shaft and case. Further, the motor cannot be inserted within the pipes and tubes. Another problem is that the device is inoperable around bends of 90 degrees. An additional problem is that the trailing flex-shaft and casing are very difficult to clean and be maintained clean when used. An additional problem is that this device is expensive to operate since it requires power such as electricity and/or shop air to run the motors in addition to a pressurized water or cleaning solution.